science_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (CE)
1st Century * The Ancient Gods are buried underground in the zone that one day will become Berlin, in Germany. * 1''' ** Cain is again following the Romans, this time against the berserkers uprising in Germany. ** '''December 25th - Santa Claus releases gift to all children of the world for the first time. * 14, September 18th - Cain is present for the succession of Tiberius to the Empery of Rome. * c. 33, Spring - God kills all the other deities of the universe. Many of them are forced to fleed in other dimensions to search of safety, such as the Undying Lands. * 34 - Mary Magdalene gives Birth a female child, apparently the daughter of Jesus. * 37, March 16th - Cain is present for the succession of Caligula as Emperor of Rome. * 41, January 24th - Cain is still in the service of the Roman Empire when Claudius becomes Emperor of Rome. * 43 - Cain takes part in the Roman Conquest of Britain. * 54-55 - Shortly after the succession of the Emperor Nero to the throne, Cain transfers to Naples. In the Southern Wilderness, travels tell stories of the lying beast, a creature with the body of a rabbit and the face or a man. It tricks unwary travelers by telling them East is West. * 79, August 24th - The eruption of Mount Vesuvius occours. Cain is present there with Pliny the Elder. * 85 - Most of the men are killed when a volcanic eruption seals off the only pass out of Herland. The women discover that they are able to bear children without the presence of men. Over time a new all-female culture develops focused on the improvement of the mind. 2th Century * 129 - The Ninth Legion invaded Aberdeen and it is later destroyed. 3th Century * 272 - The 1st sovereign emperor of China federates the seven warring states & imposes on Lo Pan the curse of "no flesh". 4th Century * 300 - Saint George witnesses a ball of fire fall from the sky. From the ball of flame arises a dragon, which he faces. * 376 - Cain encounters Merlin in Britain. * 394 - Huan Shan of Poyang sacrificed a dog to some mountain deity, but the meat was not well cooked. This angered the god who changed Huan Shan into a man-devouring beast. 5th Century * 420s-430s - Uther Pendragon, in this power vacuum left by the withdraw of Rome, becomes King of Britain, his power centred in Cornwall. * 449 - Arthur, son of Uther, becomes King of Britain. During this time, Mount Poyang in Jiangxi Province is home to a dog-flesh eating deity. * 449-468 - The Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain occurs. * 476, September 4th - The fall of the Western Roman Empire occours. * 490 - Grendel and his mother are killed by Beowulf. * 495 -''' The first meeting of Stonecutters occours. Hygelac, king of the Geats, dies and leaves the Geatish crown to Béowulf. 6th Century * '500 '- Cain becomes companion to the dragon slayer Siegfried, and has his first encounters with ethereal realms. * '''540 - A Geatish servant robs a dragon's den, and accidentally awakes it. The dragon wreaks havoc in Geatish lands. After vowing to fight the dragon alone, Beowulf is severely wounded, and only his warrior Wiglaf is there to support him. The dragon is defeated, but Beowulf dies, leaving the kingdom to Wiglaf. * 543 - Four Decepticons, two Autobots, and one human travel back in time from 1985 via the mystical Dragon Mound. They become involved in a dispute between two knights and then return to their own time. * 565 - Irish monk Saint Columba encounters local residents burying a man by the River Ness. They explained that the man was swimming in the river when he was attacked by a "water beast" which mauled him and dragged him underwater. The beast approached him, but Columba stops its. * 568 - The first (and only) Ragnarok saw by humans occours. * 568-571 - Fimbul Winter occurs. 7th Century * 653 - Last vestiges of the Colossus of Rhodes disappear. 8th Century * c. 700 - Abdul Alhazred is born. * 730 '- Approximate date that Abdul Alhazred completes the Kitab al-Azif. * '''738 '- The mad poet of Sanaa, Abdul Alhazred, author of Kitab al-Azif , is murdered by an unseen beast. * '''764 - Cain joins the knights of Charlemagne. * 766 - Ragnar Lothbrok is born. * 768 - Charlemagne becomes King of the Franks. * c. 768-770 - Roland, along with other knights, including Rinaldo, falls in love with Angelica, princess of Cathay. At Angelica’s flight from Lutetia (later known as Paris), Roland sets out to quest for her love, rampaging through Europe and Africa mad with unrequited love and eventually having his sanity restored by sorcery. All this while, Charlemagne, abandoned by Roland, is under siege in Lutetia, the siege being lifted upon Roland’s return. * 778 - Charlemagne’s forces subjugate many Saracen cities, only to be ambushed on the return trip to France through Roncevaux Pass in the Pyrenees, the covering forces for Charlemagne’s army fighting to the last man. * 779 - Cain becomes the companion of Sindbad the Sailor. * 793 - Ragnar raids Lindisfarne and begins the Vikings-English Wars. 9th Century * 808 - Sindbad Leaves Baghdad on his 8th Legendary Voyage, from which Sindbad never returns. * 815 - Ragnar Lothbrok dies. * 845 - The Vertical Maneuvering Equipment (VME) is invented in Germany. * 855 - Ioannes Anglicus becames the first and the only female pope, as Pope Joan I. 10th Century * 900 - Cain wanders the Holy Land. * 938 -''' The Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword is founded. * '950 '- Theodorus Philetas translates the Kitab al-Azif into Greek and renames it the Necronomicon. * '''965 - Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. * 990 - Hogsmead is founded. 11th Century * c. 1000 '''- In China, the monkey king Sun Wukong is imprisoned by the Buddha under a mountain after having caused havoc in the Heavenly Kingdoms. The Temple of the Sun is constructed by an Aramaic-speaking Semite secret society, precursors of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, in the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, using an existing Greco-Roman facade as the front. * '''1013 -''' Carl Carlson's cowardly ancestors let barbarians raid Iceland. They never showed their faces again for 1000 years until 2013. * '''1022, Apil 1st - The first April's Fool day is celebrated. * 1050 - Greek Necronomicon is burned by the patriarch Michael. * 1066 - Norman conquest of England. * c. 1099 - Cain joins the Crusaders upon their arrival in the Holy Lande. 12th Century * The Alhazred's biography is written by Ebn Khallikan. * 1118 - The Knights Templar are founded in Jerusalem. * 1127 - The Syldavia nation is founded. * 1128 - A sudden expansion of size and wealth makes the Knights Templar second only to the Papacy itself in power and wealth in Christendom by the middle of the 12th century. * 1147-1149 - Cain, very likely, takes part in the Second Crusade, documenting on the side of the crusaders. This may be the time when he meets Prester John. * 1163 - Saint Hildegard of Bingen receives a vision about the Holy Grail, and writes it down in a manuscript. * 1165, January 11th - Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad is born. * 1170 - Prince Madoc sails to America in 1170, over three hundred years before Christopher Columbus. * 1187 - Saladin captures Jerusalem. * 1189-1192 - The Third Crusade occurs. * 1194 - Robin Hodd of Sherwood begins his tactisc of guerilla against King John Landless. * 1195 - Borduria's occupation of Syldavia begins. 13th Century * 1228 - Greek Necronomicon is translated into Latin by Olaus Wormius. * 1238 - Approximate start of the Grail Knight's tenure as protector of the Holy Grail at the Temple of the Sun. * 1257, August 12th - Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad dies. * 1267 - The Friar who had met the third brother, dies in Kaffa, Crimea. His Jewish physician writes his testimony of the friar's dying words, later preserved as the Kaffa parchment. * 1271 - Marco Polo's journey in Catai begins. * 1275 - In Xanadu did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure-dome decree. Borduria's occupation of Syldavia ends. * 1295, November 9th - Marco Polo begins his return journey to Venice. 14th Century * c. 1300 - Ash Williams is taken to this time by the time vortex, to dumping him and his car in medieval England. As Ash got to his feet, he noticed he was being surrounded by knights on horseback. The Anasazi culture disappears in the Southwest. Some of their elders hide in one particular pueblo that contains magnetite, protecting them from the aliens. * 1300 ** April 7th-8th - Dante and Virgil begin their underground travel. ** April 15th - Dante's journey in the Underworlds ends. * 1306 - King Phillipe of France seeks refuge with the Knights Templar when a mob forces him to flee from Paris. His petition is granted. * 1307 - Cain travels in mainland Europe as the assistant to William Tell. * 1314, March 18th - The Grand Master Jacques de Molay of the Templar order is burned alive by King Philip. * 1326 - Nicolas Flamel is born. * 1327 - Franciscan friar William of Baskerville and his novice Adso of Melk arrive to a Benedictine monastery in Northern Italy to investigate the mysterious death of a monk. * 1348 - Ten nobles from Florence go to the countryside to escape the Black Death. To pass the time they tell stories. * 1357 - Sir John Mandeville, while traveling in the East Indies, encounters many fantastic things such as a plant that grows sheep and the dog-headed men of Nacumera. * Before 1395 - Dracula is born. * 1397 '''- The Emishi tribe is defeated by the Emperor of Japan and forced to exile. 15th Century * '''1404-1438 - Voynich manuscript is written. * 1409, October 7th - Odin opens the Bifrost in Tønsberg, Norway. * 1450s - Jambusagaranagara is founded in India. * 1450 - Cain settles in Constantinople, becoming there a teacher. * 1453 - Cain escapes the fall of Constantinople with other scholars, and heads for Italy. * 1459, June 24th - Ezio Auditore da Firenze is born. * 1480 - Ashitaka and San are born. * 1492, October 12th - Christopher Columbus reaches America. * 1495-1496 - The Last Supper is painted by Leonardo da Vinci, who includes some weird particularies. * 1497, Summer - The Forest Spirit is decapitated and the Iron Town is destroyed. 16th Century * c. 1500 - Sun Wukong, having been trapped for 500 years under a mountain, is freed by Xuanzang, a monk on pilgrimage to the west. The two have many adventures before finally returning to China where Sun Wukong achieves buddhahood. * 1500-1550 - Greek Necronomicon is printed in Italy. * 1505 - Prince Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf is born. * 1506 - Cain becomes an associate of Leonardo da Vinci. * 1511 - Francisco de Orellana is born. * 1518 - Connor MacLeod is born in Scotland. * c. 1519 - The Aztecs deliver to Cortés a stone chest containing 882 pieces of gold, as blood money to appease his slaughter. When Cortés refuses to stop his conquest, the Heathen Gods place a curse upon the treasure, so that anyone who took but one coin from the chest would become undead skeletons. * 1519 - Arumbaya, the ancient city of San Theodoros, is destroyed by conquistadores. * 1520 - Hernando Cortés gives Francisco Vásquez de Coronado the Cross of Coronado before sending him to search the Seven Cities of Gold. * 1523 - Juan Ponce de León sails the Santiago to an island where he discovers the Fountain of Youth. The Santiago gets stranded inland by an ancient storm, sitting atop of rocks on the edge of a cliff. * 1524, November 30th - Ezio Auditore da Firenze dies. * 1525 - Isla Nublar is discovered by Spanish navigator Diego Fernandez. * 1527 - Prospero is born in the Duchy of Milan. * 1530s - In Prague Johannes Faust starts a collaboration with Mephistopheles. * 1532 '''- The giant Gargantua, discharges the contents of his bladder on a city in France. The luckless citizens are washed away or drowned by the flood of urine that poured steaming from the much-relieved colossus, who, when he viewed the destruction his emission had provoked, could not contain his mirth. * '''1534 - The Abbey of Loire is founded by the giant Gargantua. There, the monks vow to grow rich and happy rather than vows of poverty and obedience, and go by the motto "Do what you will". * 1536 '''- Connor MacLeod receives his first death after beeing killed by the Kurgan during a feud against Clan Frasier. * '''1540 - Dr. Faust becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles. * 1546 - A group of conquistadors led by Francisco de Orellana stole the one of the Crystal Skulls along with other valuables from Akakor. * 1550s - A sailor by the name of Hythloday relates his discovers the island of Utopia which, due to the incredibly poor leadership of Gargantua which led to a number of wars with neighboring kingdoms, is already in decline. * 1580s-1590s - The Illumina Activita, a precursor of the Vaticarum, is formed in Rome. Several figures like the scientist Galileo Galilei and the artist Caravaggio were allies. Queen Elizabeth I forms an English League as adversaries to the Illumina Activita (known members are the magician Prospero, the immortal Orlando and others). * 1595 - Sir Walter Raleigh undertakes an expedition in search of El Dorado. 17th Century 1600s * 1600 - In Iceland, the alchemist Arne Saknussemm discovers an entry into the hollow Earth via the extinct volcano Snaefells Jokull. * 1603 - In England fairies and other magical creatures become extinct. * 1605, November 5th - The Gunpower Plot fails. * 1608 - The Great Frost in England occours. * c. 1609 '- The ''Illuminati myth begins. 1610s * '''1610 - Prince Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf is executed by his subjects. 1630s * 1630, November - A family in New England is almost completly exterminated by a witch. * 1631 '''- A Catholic monk from Luxembourg named Perrault travels to Tibet and founds the Lamasery of Shangri-La in its current form. There, his aging slows and he is able to meditate on the meaning of all things 1640s * '''1643 - The town of Innsmouth is founded in Massachusetts. 1650s * 1650s - Libertalia is founded by Henry Every. * 1658 - James Woodville of Suffolk exchanges minds with a Yithian. After he is restored to his rightful body, Woodville writes a book called Wondrous Intelligences, which details his unusual sex life and the Great Race of Yith. 1680s * 1686 - Dylan, a scientist and alchemist, searches of the missing ingredient for the immortality serum, accompanied by his wife Morgana and his son Dylan jr. Thanks to a mollusc, Dylan manages to complete the serum. The marine mollusc intervenes and punishes the scientist by doubling it: one part is condemned to live for 666 years in exile on an asteroid, the other one becomes an incarnation of the demon Abraxas. 1690s * 1692 -''' The infamous Salem witch trials begin. Last reported copy of the Greek Necronomicon burned in Salem. In America, the witch panic that began in Salem has spread to Arkham. As a result, they send one witch, Keziah Mason, to Salem for trial. However, Mason disappears from her cell before she can be executed. Dunwich is founded in Massachusetts. * '''1693, March 10th - Edward Kenway is born. * 1697 '''- French nobleman with a blue beard is murdered after his wife discovers the mutilated bodies of Bluebeard's past wives. Elsewhere in France, an ogre who had taken up residence in Carabas Castle is tricked into transforming into a mouse and promptly eaten by a talking feline dressed in "striking footwear." 18th Century 1710s * '''1710 - Jerusalem's Lot, a religious community, is founded on the coast of Massachusetts. The people are members of a splinter Puritan group led by the charismatic James Boon. They follow Boon's unorthodox doctrines, and the town's inhabitants are soon quite decadent and deranged. * 1715 - Raphael Andolini receives his personal flintlock pistol. * 1715-1716 - It painfully awakes. * 1718 - Pirate Captain Raphael Adolini must fight his mutinous crew and is aided by a Yautja referred to as the "Golden Angel". At the end of the encounter, the captain gifts the Yautja with his flintlock pistol with the engraving: "Raphael Adolini 1715". 1720s * 1720, May 11th - Baron Munchausen is born. * 1721 - The Antartic island of Caprona is discovered by the Italian explorer Caproni. * 1725, December 4th - Haytham E. Kenway is born. * 1729 - Pelegostos is last visited by English colonists. 1730s * 1735 ** The Jersey Devil is born. ** December 3rd - Edward Kenway dies. 1740s * 1740-1743 - It starts a three-year reign of terror that culminates in the disappearance of over three hundred settlers from Derry Township (similar to the lost Roanoke Colony, which was founded as a logging town). * 1747, June 20th - Aveline de Grandpré is born. 1750s * 1750s - In Kyrat Shanath arena is built by King Avinash to get citizens minds off issues. At this time, the arena features elephants fighting tigers to the death. * 1756, April 4th - Ratonhnhaké:ton is born. * 1757, Winter - The daughter of a ruined merchant is married to a hideous beast in exchange for for the forgiveness of his debts. The girl becomes homesick and returns home, where her sisters beg her to stay. Upon returning to the castle, the girl finds the beast near-death. Weeping, she kisses him one last time only for her husband to change into a handsome prince. 1760s * 1764-1767 - Beast of Gévaudan's attacks occour. * 1769-1770 - It awakes again. 1770s * 1775, April 19th '''- American Revolution War begins. Aveline de Grandpré partecipates to the conflict. * '''1779 - Gracie Mansion is built in Manhattan on the East River. 1780s * 1781, September 16th - Haytham E. Kenway dies. * 1783, September 3rd - American Revolution War ends. * 1785 '''- After having many adventures of questionable authenticity, Baron Munchausen reaches the moon, being borne aloft by a terrific waterspout. 1790s * '''1790 - Ichabod Crane, a lean, lanky and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of wealthy farmer Baltus Van Tassel. * 1796, February 25th '''- Jebediah Springfield founds Springfield. * '''1797, February 22nd - Baron Munchausen dies. * 1799 - Gracie Mansion is remodeled for Archibald Gracie. 19th Century 1810s * 1818 -''' A German medical student by the name of Victor Frankenstein successfully brings an artificial man to life, naming him Monstro. * '''1819 - Lieutenant Robert F. Barclay of the British Army set sail to Kyrat. 1820s * 1820 - Chako Paul City is founded by a rich widow in norther Europe. * 1825 - Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket travels to the South Pole. 1830s * 1831 - Sweeny Tood is condement and sent in a penitentiary in Australia. * 1838 - Jebediah Springfield kills a bear with his bare hands. Obed Marsh's trading partners in the Pacific are killed by other local tribes, ending Marsh's source of revenue. As a result, Innsmouth's economy enters a depression. Soon after, Obed Marsh founds the Esoteric Order of Dagon, which becomes very popular. * 1839 -''' Alleged Discovery of the Sphinx of the Ice at the South Pole. Construction completed on a newer Pankot Palace over the remains of a large Thuggee temple dedicated to Kali. 1840s * '''1840 - Obed Marsh makes contact with the Deep Ones of Y'ha-nthlei, near Devil's Reef. They become part of the Esoteric Order of Dagon's rites, and also provide new gold to replace that of the Pacific islanders. * 1843, December 3rd - Jayadeep Mir, known as Sir Henry Green, is born. * 1846 ** Obed Marsh and some of his followers are arrested and jailed on suspicion of kidnapping and murder. Two weeks later, a "plague" strikes Innsmouth. The surviving population is placed firmly under the control of Obed Marsh and the Esoteric Order of Dagon. Sweeny Tood returns from his imprisoment in Australia. ** September - The ships Terror and Erebus are blocked in the ice near King William Island, Canada. * 1847 ** Abraham Van Helsing is born. ** November 9th - Sir Jacob Frye and Evie Frye are born. * c. 1849 – Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity. Sometime after this, Count Allamistakeo goes to sleep again after having his portrait done. The portrait is later posed in the British Museum. * 1849 - In the Chatham Islands, American lawyer Adam Ewing witnesses the whipping of a Moriori slave, Autua, who later stows away on Ewing's ship and convinces him to advocate to join the crew as a free man. Autua saves Ewing's life before Dr. Henry Goose, hoping to steal Ewing's gold, can deliver poison. 1850s * 1851 -''' Henry Edward Jekyll is born. It awakes when a man named John Markson poisons his own family, then commits suicide by eating a white nightshade mushroom, causing an excruciating death. * '''1856 - Alice L. is born. * 1857 - Prince Dakkar begins the design of the Nautilus. 1860s * 1860 ** The Venturer departs Boston with Arthur and Will Denison onboard. ** April 14th -''' Eliza Simpson helps a black slave named Virgil escape to freedom, northward to Canada. * '1862, November 1st '- Arthur and Will Denison are shipwrecked on the coast of Dinotopia, near Romano's Hatchery which they are led to by Sylvia Romano. * '''1863 ** Professor Otto Lidenbrock leads an expedition towards the center of the Earth. ** November 5th - A fire is mysteriously started within the L. household. Before the event, Alice witnessed a figure entering the house that night. However, she convinced herself that she saw a centaur instead. * 1864 - Prince Dakkar by this point, at the very latest, has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus, which he has been designing for about seven years. * 1865 - Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo", launches the submersible boat Nautilus, severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate. * 1867 -''' Leyland Van Helsing is born. First actual encounter with Captain Nemo. * '''1869 - The Condor containing a motley crew of pirates enter Dinotopian waters in the area of the Rainy Basin. 1870s * 1870 - First signs on the existence of Bigfoots. * 1872, December 12th - Henry Walton Jones, Senior is born. * 1874 - Wilhelmina Murray is born. * 1875 '''- Alice L. invastigates about the Flying Train around the world. * '''1876-1879 - It awakes, then returns to hibernation after murdering a group of lumberjacks who were later found near the Kenduskeag Stream. * 1878 - Birth of Léon (Léo) Saint-Clair, the man who would one day become better known as the Nyctalope. * 1879 - The Caves of Altamira are discovered. 1880s * 1880 ** Tex Willer and his pards begins their activites as rangers in the Old West. ** April 21st - The coastal city of Antonio Bay is founded. * 1881 - The Black Rock crashes onto the island. * 1882, June - A meteor crashes on Nahum Gardner's farm outside Arkham. A strange blight affects his land over the next year. * 1886 - The murderous events surrounding the activities of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde necessitate the pair's flight from England to France, where they will stay for the next dozen years or so. * 1887 '-' '''Captain Elliott Spenser (the future Pinhead) is born into the middle class British society of the Victorian Era. * '''1888 ** Jamie Bond is recruited by the British Intelligence. ** Late June - The Claytons are stranded in the jungle of French Equatorial Africa (Gabon) by mutineers. ** August 31st '''- Jack the Ripper begins murdering prostitutes in London's Whitechapel district, helped involountarly by Cain. ** '''November 22nd - A great ape attacks the Claytons in their hut. All the human inhabitants are presumed dead. 1890s * 1890s '-' '''The English League is formed and composed by: the serial killer Jack the Ripper, the barber and also killer Sweeny Todd, the doctor Henry Jekyll and the racist imperialist agent Jamie Bond. * '''1890, April - In Arizona two cowboys kill a Thunder bird and take a photo with the corpse. * 1892 - Lankester Merrin is born. * 1894 - Butcher, a rough Englishman, drifts onto an atoll inhabitated by elephant birds. * 1895 - The man later known as Time Traveller finishes his fantastic time machine and begins his temporal adventures. * 1896 - Butcher kills his pet elephant bird named Man Friday to survive. On Noble Island, off Ecuador, Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his research base are beset by unfortunate incidents. * 1897 ** February 24th - Newt Scamander is born. ** August 8th - Dracula arrives in England. ** August-November '''- Wilhelmina Murray, later Wilhelmina Harker through marriage, fights Count Dracula in England and across Europe in a battle for her very soul. ** '''Late Novemeber - Leyland Van Helsing dies. ** Late - Alastor Van Helsing is born. * 1898 ** Abraham Van Helsing dies. ** June 6th, ''6:00:00 a.m.'' - Alucard is born. * 1899, July 1st - Dr. Jones is born. 20th Century 1900s * Early 1900s '-' '''Wilhelmina Murray goes in Africa and finds a magic pool that makes her immortal. * '''1900, January 1st -''' Vaticarum ('V'igilanting 'A'ctivity 'T'otally 'I'ntentionated to 'C'are 'A't 'R'esearching 'U'nknown 'M'enaces) is formed in Rome, Italy. * '''1901 ** The beginning of the activities of the individual known as Fantômas. Fantômas will continue to plague authorities for the next decades. ** June 20th - The eternal Ed is born. * 1902 -''' Hugo Hercules begins his career and astounds with his feats of strength. The city of Perfection is founded. Patrick Quinn, under the guise of Ethan Dobrowski, appeared as an anarchist in Russia and murdered at least a half dozen people before disappearing, presumably through another Anomaly. * '''1904 ** It awakes when a lumberjack named Claude Heroux murders a dozen men in a bar with just one axe. Heroux was promptly pursued by a mob of townsfolk and hung. ** February 24 '''- The 1st annual Springfield Marathon is held. ** '''Winter - The Grinch begins his exile on Mount Crumpit * 1906, April 5th - It returns to hibernation when the Kitchener Ironworks explode, killing 108 people, 88 of whom were children at an Easter egg hunt. * 1907 - Abraham Simpson is born. * 1908 ** A member of the Great Race mind-swaps with Nathaniel Wingate Peaslee. ** June 30th - The Tunguska blast, a major interdimensional time-rip, occurs. ** September 13th - The eternal Isa is born. ** Autumn - Henry Jones' two year long world lecture tour begins. 1910s * 1910 ** Nyctalope kills Captain Nemo and acquires the Nautilus. ** August - Jones family returned to Princeton, concluding the World lecture tour. * 1911 ** The Caswell family fights the ancient entity the "White Worm," existent beneath their ancestral home of Castra Regis in Staffordshire. Nyctalope fights Oxus on Mars, then allies himself with him and the good Martians to defeat the remaining molluscs. After returning to Earth he marries Xavière de Ciserat. ** Autumn-Winter - Alucard discovers his vampiric origins and the identity of his father, Dracula. * 1912 ** Fedora and a group of grave robbers find the Cross of Coronado in Utah. Indiana Jones attempts to take it from them, but is unsuccessful. Professor George Edward Challenger makes a return expedition to South America, where he explores Maple White Land, where there be dinosaurs. ** April 16th - The sinking of the Titan occours. * 1912-1913 - John Alfred Hammond is born. * 1914 ** July 28th - The First World War begins. ** September - A expedition is sent to search the lost city of Atlantis under Iceland. ** October - Nyctalope goes in a expedition to the North Pole. * 1915 - At the age of 8, Abraham Simpson lies about his age to fight in World War I. Vandyk "Van" Jennings and two of his friends become the first men to set foot in Herland in 2,000 years * 1916 -''' Bowen J. Tyler and a woman named Lys La Rue are rescued by a German U-Boat and they find the island Caprona. Captain Elliott Spenser suffers a mental breakdown after the Battle of Flanders. * '1918, November 11th '- Armistice signed between the Allies and Germany, concluding the First World War. 1920s * '''1920s - The French Group is formed and composed by: the vigilant Phantomash, the Gargoyle, the Wild Man, the White Lady and the Beast of Guandevan. The First American Group is formed and composed by: the human/demon Spring-Heeled Jack, the steam cyborg Nyctalope, the avengers Judex and Domino Lady and the african warrior Shadow. * 1920 ** April 12th - The City of Albany central train derails killing hundreds of people, later to become a ghost train. ** June 6th - Dr. Ivo Shandor starts a secret society, the Cult of Gozer. * 1921 - A vampire named Nosferatu partecipates as actor to the production of a movie, using the fake name Max Schreck. The Nyctalope defeats Glo von Warteck who was trying to impose his will on Earth using "Omega Rays", after which he marries opera singer Laurence Païli. Captain Elliott Spenser purchases the demonic Lament Configuration from a market in India, which later transforms him into Pinhead. * Early 1922 - Nyctalope travels to unknown planet Rhea and settles a war between day-siders and night-siders. He has an affair with Veronique d'Olbans. * 1925 ** March 23rd - The crew of the schooner Emma, aboard the yacht Alert, commandeered from pirates, land on a small island raised from the sea off the coast of New Zealand, containing the city of R'lyeh. ** Nyctalope discovers a hidden civilization of Amazons in Tibet. He returns with their Queen Mizzeia Khali. Captain Jean de Ciserat and his cousin, Gaelle de Ciserat, accompany him. A young farm girl named Dorothy ends up in the magical Land of Oz, after she and her pet dog Toto are swept away from their Kansas home by a cyclone. * 1926 ** R'lyeh is discovered by British authorities. ** December 6th-7th - Zoologist Newt Scamander visits New York where many magical creatures escape from his suitcase. * 1927 ** Ayesha is aweken by a English expedition. She fights against her brother and defeats him. ** January 10th - The gynoid Maria is created. ** Robert Olmstead has a terrifying experience in Innsmouth. While in China, Nyctalope, with the help of Mathias Lumen, battles Leonid Zattan, Lord of Issyk-Koul, a forbidden city located in Tien-Chan. Later he meets Japanese Ambassador Marquis Gno Mitang and his young ward, Sylvie Mac Dhul, whom he marries. ** Late - Nyctalope creates the C.I.D., a private crime-fighting organization of which he is the master. He acquires two Corsican bodyguards, Vitto and Soca. * 1928 ** Erika Van Hesling is born. Damien Karras is born. The United States attack trought a raid the underwater city of Y'ha-nthlei, near Innsmouth. Walter Gilman, a student of mathematics at Miskatonic University, begins to experience strange dreams and bouts of sleepwalking while staying at Arkham's "Witch-House". ** October 11th - Orlando's The Oak Tree is published. * 1929 ** The first Itchy and Scratchy cartoon ever is made, titled Steamboat Itchy. It awakes when a group of Derry citizens ambushes and kills the Bradley Gang, a group of robbers and murderers. The town, including its police chief, pretends it never happened. However, a witness later recounts the tale to Mike Hanlon, including seeing a clown in farmer's attire participating in the slaying. ** November 20th - "Deep Throat" is born. 1930s * 1930s -''' The German Group is formed and composed by: the monk Nikolai, the demon Krampus, the feral kid Wasper Ausen, the gynoid Maria and the Nazi Zombies. * '''1930 ** September 2nd - Miskatonic University's Pabodie Expedition to Antarctica of 1930-1931 sets out from Boston Harbor. ** Albert N. Wilmarth, an instructor of literature at Miskatonic University in Arkham, makes a horrifying discovery. Carl Fredricksen is born. It returns to hibernation when the Maine Legion of White Decency, a Northern counterpart to the KKK, burns down "The Black Spot", a nightclub for African-Americans at the nearby army base. * 1931 ** Vincent Van Helsing is born. In the Congo, reporter Tintin unmasks a group of gangsters working for Al Capone. Ōgon Bat arrives in this year to battle evil forces. ** May - During the British Raj in India, the 80 residents of Baskul are evacuated to Peshawar due to revolution. The plane is hijacked and flown instead over the mountains to Tibet. After a crash landing, the pilot dies, but not before telling to seek shelter at the nearby lamasery of Shangri-La. ** Mid '''- A disastrous expedition to the Antarctic continent discover the Mountains of Madness. ** '''June - Indiana Jones visits Madagascar, and following the recovery of the Jewel of Heaven sapphire, the Sultan of Madagascar, threats to remove a lower body part from the archaeologist if he ever returned to the island. ** The actions of a German serial killer of children (identified as M'') and the manhunt for him occours, conducted by both the police and the criminal underworld. Nyctalope fights the beautiful Chinese Empress Alouh T'Ho, the leader of a pseudo-satanic cult, the Blood Worshippers, headquartered in Lyons. ** '''Late' - Tintin travels to the United States; his journalistic exploits help in the downfall of the local gangsters. * 1932 - Nyctalope fights Dominique de Soto, a.k.a. Gorillard, who has become the master of the Seven Living Buddhas and uses their psychic powers to threaten the West. * 1933 ** Spring - An ill thought out exhibition of a giant ape named Kong, dubbed the eighth wonder of the world, ends abruptly with the ape's escape. During the subsequent rampage, Kong kidnaps a young woman and climbs the Empire State Building before being brought down. ** Tintin discovers and destroys an opium smugglers ring ranging from India to Egypt. * 1934 ** Spring - Tintin gets into trouble with the Japanese occupation. He discovers his old acquantance Rastapopoulos to be the great international opium smuggler. ** Earth is threatened by a collision with the planet Mongo. Dr. Zarkov invents a rocket to fly into space in an attempt to stop the disaster. He kidnaps Flash and Dale and they travel to the planet. They come into conflict with Ming the Merciless, Mongo's evil ruler. * 1935 - The Miskatonic University dispatches an expedition to Australia. Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round battle Mola Ram and the Thuggee cult in India. In England, the young engineer Anthony Julian stumbles upon the entrance to an underground world. Anthony finds his father, who has been indoctrinated by a totalitarian neo-Roman state, descendants of a Roman legion that had been garrisoned there. * 1936 -''' Indiana Jones recovers the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from a cave in Hovitos territory, Peru, only to turn it over to Rene Belloq. Robert Frobisher finds work as an amanuensis to composer Vyvyan Ayrs, allowing Frobisher to compose his own masterpiece, The Cloud Atlas Sextet. Ayrs demands credit and threatens to expose Frobisher's bisexuality if he refuses. Frobisher kills Ayrs and goes into hiding. A flock of Terror Birds appeared near a Research Cabin via the local Cenozoic Anomaly and killed John Mortimer's three research colleagues before returning to their time. * '''1937 - Abstergo Industries are founded. * 1938 ** The Holy Grail is found by Indiana Jones and subsequently identified by Elsa Schneider. Tintin stops the fascist Bordurian plans for an annexation of the kingdom of Syldavia. ** December - A group of scientific researchers, isolated in Antarctica by the nearly-ended winter, discover an alien spaceship buried in the ice. * 1939 ** The First American Group is dissolved. Leigh Teabing is born. Carl Fredricksen meets for the first time his future wife Ellie. ** September 1st - Dictator Adolf Hitler starts World War II thanks to the Apple of Eden. ** September 7th '''- Burns enlists with the Nazi Party after they take over Poland, and becomes a Schutzstaffel sergeant. 1940s * '''c. 1940, around Christmas holidays - Amanda Krueger is accidentally locked in an institute when the building is locked up for the Christmas holidays. The hundred male mental patients keep her hidden for days, raping her hundreds of times. When Amanda is found, she is barely alive and pregnant. * 1940 ** March 21st - Walter Kovacs is born. ** Dick Bos is born in Netherlands. ** November - Diabolik is born. * 1941 ** The Nyctalope saves a French Resistance fighter from the Milice. Einar Pettersson-Skämtkvist, a Swedish explorer arrives in Hy-yi-yi after escaping from a Japanese prisoner of war camp. ** June 22th-December 5th - Operation Barbarossa occours. Nazi zombies are used during its initial part. ** September - Freddy Kruger is born. ** December 12th '- Larry Talbolt is born in the USA. * '''1943, July 19th-August 3rd '- During the 1943 Summer Olympics in Helsinki while a pregnant Agnes Skinner is pole-vaulting, Seymour Skinner, still inside her womb, kicks and messes it up. * '''1945 ** April 30th '''- Adolf Hitler is killed by an deadly pencil. The Assassins also takes possession of his Apple of Eden. ** '''July - A nuclear explosion near Alamagordo creates a colony of mutant ants. ** August 6th - A nuclear bomb named Miss Jupiter is released on Hiroshima. * 1946 - Jack Torrance is born. * 1947, July 2nd - Roswell Incident occours. 1950s * 1950s '''- The Second American Group is formed and composed by: the Bigfoot, the Mothaman, the Headless Horseman, the Jersey's Devil and the Flatwood Twins. * '''1950 - Walter Kovacs sees a man paying his mother. * 1951 - '''Henry Walton Jones, Senior dies. Walter Kovacs gets into a fight while picking up groceries. Soon after he is being submitted to a home in New Jersey. * '''1952 ** Walter Kovacs writes the essay My Parents. ** September 12th - The Flatwoods Twins appear in publicity in Flatwoods, Virginia. * 1953 ** The alien Ro-Man arrives on Earth and starts to collaborate with Vaticarum. Charlie Bucket is born. Far north of the Arctic Circle, a nuclear bomb test ("Operation Experiment") is conducted. The explosion awakens a 200-foot long carnivorous dinosaur known as a Rhedosaurus, ** May 27th - At 13, Walter Kovacs tells a counselor about his dream. * 1954 ** A kaiju named "Gojira", or Godzilla, attacks Tokyo, but it is apparently destroyed with a chemical bomb known as Oxygen Destroyer (aka OD). ** April - Edward "Teddy" Daniels and his partner Chuck Aule go on a ferry boat to Shutter Island, the home of Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane, to investigate the disappearance of a patient. ** A swamp inhabitated by acquatic fish-like humanoids is found in Brazil. ** June - New Mexico State Police troopers Ben Peterson and Ed Blackburn, along with Dr. Harold Medford and his daughter Pat Medford, fight against giant mutant ants. * 1955, April - Area 51 is created. * 1956 - Walter Kovacs, now 16 years old, starts working in a garment firm as unskilled worker. Dylan Dog is released in a London orphanotrophy, still having a ten-years-old appearance. * 1957 ** Early Half - In Hangar 51, Soviet colonel Irina Spalko forces archaeologist Indiana Jones at to help her find the Roswell remains stored here. After a fight, Jones escapes and makes it to Doom Town where he barely manages to survive an atomic bomb test. ** Summer - A meteor from Venus bring on Earth a reptilian-like creature known as Ymir. After attacking Rome it is captured and conteined by Vaticarum. ** October - Georgie Denbrough dies from blood loss, when his arm is torn off by Pennywise. This prompts Georgie's older brother, Bill, to investigate, leading to the discovery of IT. He, along with several other victims of IT's torment, wounds It and forces it to return to an early hibernation. ** October 19th - Michael Myers is born. ** September 13th - Pamela receives a cook job at Camp Crystal Lake. While there, Jason drowns in the lake after being bullied by other campers. While this was happening, none of the counselors were paying any attention, instead having sex, not paying attention. ** December 25th - The Grinch "steals" the Christmas from the houses of Whoville, Massachuets. * 1958 ** Ash Williams is born. The creature Glob is found and contained by Vaticarum. ** June 13th - Pamela, driven mad with grief over her son's death, kills two counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. The killer is never apprehended and the camp is soon shut down. * 1959 ** March - Vaticarum agents Isa and Ed are sent to search the last descendent of Pope Joan in Morocco. ** April -''' Regan MacNeil is born. * '''Late 1950s - Nearby nuclear weapons testing by the United States military accidentally caused all of the islands of Hy-yi-yi to sink into the ocean, destroying all traces of the rhinogrades and their unique ecosystem. 1960s * 1960s - The Italian Group (aka the Black Comedians) is formed and composed by: the thief Diabolik and her fianceè Eva Kant, the killer Man-Spider, the murder Kriminal, the assassin Satanik and the other killer/murder/assassin Fantax. * 1961 ** MothRah is born on Watang, near Japan. Laurie Strode is born. ** July 30th - MothRah attacks the island of Rolisica. ** October 13th - Fox Mulder is born. * 1962 ** Walter Kovacs receives an order for a dress intended for Kitty Genovese, who refuses to buy it and he snatches it. ** March 23rd - Margaret Brigham marries Ralph White. ** October - Patrick Bateman is born. ** November 13th - Howley Griffin is born in Wales. * 1963 ** September 21st '- Carrie White is born. ** '''October 31st '- Michael Myers committes his first act of murder killing his sister Judith. ** '''November 22nd - Just after Sarah left, Coal Hill School teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright follow Susan Foreman home from the school. They discovered an unkown time machine disguised as a police telephone box in 76 Totter's Lane. * 1964 ** Johnny Bartlett, a psychiatric hospital orderly, kills twelve people, before being captured, convicted and executed. ** Early Winter - Wonka reopens his factory and invites five children to come on a tour, after they find a Golden Ticket in a Wonka Bar. ** February 23rd - Dana Scully is born. ** March - Kitty Genovese is raped, tortured and murdered outside of her New York City home. 40 neighbors heard screams but nobody reacted. Walter Kovacs decides to make his mask. ** June 22nd - Rober Langdon is born. ** August 31st '''- All individuals under 18 years old living in Gatlin kill all the adults for their god. ** '''December 19th - While hiking outside of Portland, Emily Linus goes into labour and gives birth to her son, and asks her husband Roger to name the child Benjamin. * 1965 ** Alastor Van Helsing dies. ** 1965, February 16th -''' Nicholae Carpathia is born. * '''1966 ** July - Carrie White uses for the first time her psychic powers. ** Summer '''- A family in search of Valley Lodge ends up finding the House of the Master. ** '''Autumn - Vincent Van Helsing contacts a group of special individuals to create a Vaticarum squad located in the United States. Unfortunally the meeting reveales to be unsuccessful. ** November - Civilian sightings of the Moth-Man begins. * 1967 ** Umbrella Pharmaceuticals is founded. ** March 18th '''- An oil disaster near Scilly Islands occours. Monstro and his crew of deformeds arrive to investigate. ** '''December - Civilian sightings of the Moth-Man ends. * 1968 - Freddy Kruger is tracked down by the parents of Springwood who later burned him to death. * 1969 -''' Morris "Moe" Szyslak is born. Raccoon City is founded. 1970s * '1970s '- Benjamin and Roger Linus arrive on the island as members of the DHARMA Initiative. Ben begins seeing seeing visions of his mother, and meets a member of "The Hostiles" named Richard Alpert. Intelligence tests capable of detecting primitive androids are produced. * '''1970 -''' The DHARMA Initiative is begun with the goal of manipulating scientific laws in order to delay the end of the world. Gabriel Van Helsing is born. Dr. Sam Loomis starts trying to get Michael Myers locked up. * '''1971 ** Alexander D. is arrested after killing a woman. Jacob Seed is born. ** May 16th - Lankester Merrin dies. * 1972, November 3rd - A group of civilians and policemen find refuge in a shopping center from zombies. * 1973 - Alexander D. eagerly takes up an offer to be a test subject for the Minister of the Interior's new Ludovico technique, an experimental aversion therapy for rehabilitating criminals within two weeks. Soylent Green is revealed to use dead corpse to make their "Soylent Green". Journalist Luisa Rey meets Sixsmith, who tips off Rey to a conspiracy to create a catastrophe at a nuclear reactor run by Lloyd Hooks, but is killed by Hooks's hitman before he can give her a report as proof. Rey finds Frobisher's letters to Sixsmith. With a copy of the report from Sixsmith's niece, she exposes the plot and oil executives are indicted. Chris Redfield is born. * 1974 ** Joseph Seed is born. On the Island, time-traveling survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 join the DHARMA initiative ** July 4th - A great white sharks attacks swimmers near Amity, Long Island. ** August 14th - Philip J. Fry is born. * Before 1975 - Nova Express is founded. * 1975 ** Summer - Gerald Anthony Grice, an unemployed man, kidnaps six-year-old Blair Roche thinking she was connected to the Roche chemicals fortune. When he realizes his mistakes he murders her in Modern Modes building. Walter Kovacs intervenes and starts to become violent. ** Winter '''- Jack Torrance accepts a position as the winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel in Colorado, and has an opportunity to write a play. * '''1976 ** February - Pi's father decides to sell the his zoo and emigrate with his wife and sons to Canada. ** Summer - Burt and Vicky arrive for the first time in years in the city of Gatlin where they are attcked by the local kids. ** September - Pi washes onto a beach in Mexico, after which the tiger Richard Parker disappears into the nearby jungle without looking back, leaving Pi heartbroken at the abrupt farewell. * 1977 '-' '''Dick Bos dies. * '''1978 ** Dr. Alan Grant starts the excavation at a digsite near Snakewater, Montana. ** October 30th - Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers arrive at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Michael escapes from Smith's Grovet. ** October 31st - Michael Myers murders a-plenty, and may or may not die himself. ** November 18th - Chris McLean is born. * 1979 ** May - During a rampage Carrie White kills a great amount of people in Chamberlain, Maine. ** June '''- An expedition is sent by Earth Resource Technology Services Inc. in the dense rainforests of Congo, when the team is suddenly attacked and killed by unknown creatures. ** An American film crew disappears in an area of the Amazon rainforest known as the "Green Inferno", while filming a documentary about indigenous cannibal tribes. 1980s * '''1980 ** April 21st - A strange, glowing fog sweeps over a small coastal town in California, bringing with it the vengeful ghosts of mariners killed in a shipwreck there 100 years before. ** Farmer Vincent Smith and his younger sister Ida live on a farm with an attached motel, named "Motel Hello" (but the neon "O" flickers, turning the name into "Motel Hell"). Vincent's renowned smoked meats are actually human flesh. * 1981 ** Start of a civil war in Kyrat, between the Royalists, who supported the rule of the king, and the Nationalists, who wanted to overthrow the monarchy. ** March 9th-16th '''- Freddy Kruger starts to kill several students in Springwood. ** '''Early Autumn - Ash Williams and his friends are attacked by unknown entities in a chalet in Michigan. ** Mid-Autumn - Two young American men, David Kessler and Jack Goodman, attacked by a werewolf on a backpacking holiday in England. David is taken to a London hospital, where his deceased friend informs him that he is a werewolf and will transform at the next full moon. * 1982 - Andrew Pomeroy, an amateur painter, is employed by a magazine to sketch the ruins of the Overlook Hotel. A family living in Cuesta Verde whose home is invaded by malevolent ghosts that abduct their younger daughter, and the family's attempts to bring her back into the real world. * 1983 ** Autumn - Larry Talbot is bitten by his father Sir John Talbot and becomes a werewolf. ** November 6th '''- The Demigorgon escapes Hawkins Lab and kills a scientist. * '''1984 ** The american ispector Francis Aberline investigates a series of slaughtering in the USA. Lord Penward intends to let his genetically-recreated dinosaurs loose in remote areas of the world where they could flourish and eventually spread after what he considers an inevitable Third World War. It awakens when three bullies assault Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty, a homosexual couple. The city of Capot Cove begins to lose its population do to a series of endless murders. ** Mid - A volcanic eruption reactivates the Autobots and the Decepticons. They restart the Great War. The Autobots befriend Spike Witwicky and his father but they are unable to stop the Decepticons from building a new space cruiser and stealing the energy needed to power it. ** July - Patric Bateman graduates from Harvard University. ** The Ghostbusters defeat Gozer by crossing the streams into its Ziggurat. ** Mid-December - Randall Peltzer visits a Chinatown antique store in the hope of finding a Christmas present. In the store, Randall encounters a small, furry creature called a mogwai. The owner refuses to sell the creature. His grandson secretly sells the mogwai to Randall, warning him to remember three rules: do not expose the mogwai to bright lights or sunlight, do not let it come in contact with water, and never feed it after midnight. * 1985 ** It is finally defeated and physically killed in another Ritual of Chüd by the adult Bill, Richie, Beverly, Eddie, and Ben. ** October - Rorschach investigates a series of murders and attacks occured in New York. * 1986 ** Larry Talbolt, in the form of werewolf, kills a group of children. Jack Burton helps his friend Wang Chi rescue Wang's green-eyed fiancée from bandits in San Francisco's Chinatown. ** June '''- Soviet Union invades the small nation of Corto Maltese. ** John Seed is born. * '''1987 ** January - InGen starts the construction of Jurassic Park. John Arnold is appointed as Chief Engineer. First viable juvenile dinosaurs are created. Much needed equipment is developed. ** The rebel group known as Golden Path is formed. Patrick Bateman starts to work as a specialist in mergers and acquisitions at the Wall Street investment firm of Pierce & Pierc. ** March 13th - Desmon Miles is born. ** Summer - A Yautja lands in Val Verde, Central America and hunts an elite mercenary team assigned by Major General Homer Phillips and lead by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. ** October 23rd - A priest invites quantum physicist Professor Howard Birack and his students to join him in the basement of a monastery belonging to "The Brotherhood of Sleep". The priest requires their assistance in investigating a mysterious cylinder containing a swirling green liquid. ** December 19th - Following an extended period of conflict between the DHARMA Initiative and the islands' native inhabitants, the Island's natives execute the Purge, releasing poison gas and killing almost every Initiative member. * 1988 ** February - Rousseau and her science team crash just off the Island. ** Spring - Lucy Stillman is born. ** May - Los Angeles is ruled by ghoul-like aliens. Justiceville is demolished. ** November 9th - Charles Lee Ray is chased down after a failed robbery. Stumbling into a toy store, Charles desperately uses his voodoo amulet, the Heart of Damballa, to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. Although Norris finds Charles' dead body, his soul is transferred into the doll. * 1989 ** The Third American group is formed and composed of: the demon hunter Ash Williams, the telecinetik Carrie White, the doctor Herbert West, the semi-immortal Connor MacLeod and the ghostbuster Ray Stantz. ** March 1st-2nd - Unidentified underground creatures consume livestock and the human residents in the town and surrounding valley of Perfection, Nevada. ** August 18th '''- Isla Nubluar Incident occours. ** '''Late November - Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler stand trial at the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse. Judge Stephen Wexler finds them guilty on all charges. During Wexler's tirade, the ghosts of the Scoleri Brothers manifests from a sample of Psychomagnetheric Slime. 1990s * Early 1990s - Galaad Republic is founded in the norther United States. * 1990 - Architect Frank Bannister's wife, Debra, dies in a car accident. Following the accident, Frank gained the power to see ghosts. * 1991 ** The infamous "Phantom Incident" occurs beneath the Opéra Garnier. ** October 1st - Peter Weyland is born to an Oxford-educated Professor of Comparative Mythology and a self-taught engineer. * 1992 ** Nicolas Flamel dies. ** February 14th '''- Miss Cruft is born. ** '''December 6th - A nuclear bomb destroys Tokyo. A new city is rebuilt and named as Neo-Tokyo. * 1993 ** Vicent Van Helsing dies. ** March - Special Agent Dana Scully is assigned to the X-files unit to debunk Special Agent Mulder's work. ** In Columbia a volcanic disaster occours. ** August - Ian Malcolm gives Life at the Edge of Chaos talk at the Santa Fe Institute which is attended by Richard Levine, a rich maverick paleontologist. * 1994 ** April 7th-July15th - The Rwanda Massacre occours. Many deformeds, Monstro's people, are killed in the conflict. ** May 13th - "Deep Throat" dies. ** Faith Seed is born. * 1995 ** Nicholae Carpathia joins the Vaticarum. First Nicholae's adventures occours. Patrick Quinn left the 20th Century, escaping a Camouflage Beast via the Brooks house Anomaly. The creature remained in the "present". ** March - Isla Sorna Incident occours. ** July 5th - A team of scientists discover a new Pokémon (at the time) deep in a jungle in Guyana, South America. ** The spirit of a mass murderer appears able to attack the living and the dead in California, posing as the ghost of the Grim Reaper, prompting Frank Bannister to investigate the supernatural presence. * 1996 '-' '''Howley Griffin disappears from public view when he becomes the Invisible Man. Gabriel Van Helsing is sent in a mission in Central Africa. Many creatures (dinosaurs and non) on Isla Sorna get sick and die. Red leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. * '''1997 ** May - A Yautja lands in Los Angeles and begins hunting gang members involved in a drug war and faced by Lieutenant Harrigan. The Yautja is hunted by a government military team known as the OWLF unit, lead by Special Agent Peter Keyes and his second in command Agent Garber. ** May-July - The Big One occurs. Los Angeles is divide from mainland and it proclames itselfes as New California Republic. ** Early July - Gabriel Van Helsing is sent in a mission on the Himalaya mountains, where he faces the Yetis. ** The volcano Dante's Peak erupts. ** Mid-July - The First International Group is formed by Mina Murrani (aka Mina Murray) and composed by: the vampire hunter Gabriel Van Helsing, the mummy Ayesha, the deformed Monstro, the werewolf Larry Talbolt and the invisible man Howley Griffin. ** August - Through infiltration, sabotage, subterfuge, suspicion, quick thinking, and violence the FIG manages to survive the first Roman "Air War", which is waged between Rome vampires lead by Alucard and the Italian Army. ** Mina Murrani is substitued by Nicholae Carpathia as head of Vaticarum. ** November 5th - The terrorist V detonates explosives at the Houses of Parliament in London. ** December '''- The new edition of the ''Guide for the New Traveller ''is released. * '''1998 ** Early '''- The Vaticarum Group and the American Group have a clash on the Sidney's Opera House. ** '''Summer -''' Larry Talbolt attemps to kill Griffin but he's killed himselfes by Monstro. The Gill-man teams up with the Group. ** '''September 23rd-October 1st - The Raccoon City Destruction Incident occours. ** October 5th - At S-Mart, Ash Williams tells his story to someone, kills an old Deadite lady, and kisses a woman. ** Late - The Tiergarten ''Park is renamed Griffin Park and a statue of Howling Griffin is erected in his honour. * '''1999' ** All existing evidence of the Krueger family is destroyed, and any children claiming to have seen Freddy in their dreams are quietly sent to Westin Hills. Beijing is destroyed by a massive meteor impact, causing the fall of the Communist Party of China. A Gorgonopsid appeared in the Forest of Dean via the local Permian Anomaly. ** September - The Republic of Greater East Asia, in collaboration with Japan, sends a group of students on the Okishima Island to kill among themselfes. ** December 31st, 11:59:59 p.m. -''' '''The Son of God, prophetizated to bring the Apocalypse, is born with the name of Damien. External Links * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (BCE) * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (21st Cent.→) Category:Timelines Category:Legend of Universal Monsters